


Salted Caramel

by peccolia



Series: What We Have [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Jaehee Route Spoilers, the jaehee/reader is more implied in this one, they're pretty minor spoilers though, zen & reader rocky friendship is the main focus in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccolia/pseuds/peccolia
Summary: Just like salted caramel in your jealousy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what? can it be? two drabbles posted in the same day?? i'm on a roll
> 
> anyone else feel like this route initially tried to pit you against Zen out of sheer jealousy? But he’s not a bad guy really
> 
> thanks for reading

It’s a pretty face you’d recognize anywhere. Obviously, right? Because he’s more popular than he says he is and he probably knows it deep down, too, trying to act humble. For brownie points? Shit if you know.

He truly is handsome. But it’s a fact that’s become twisted in your mind, something more to resent than admire.

Because he’s always _there_ for Jaehee. He’s where _you_ want to be and it drives you a little bonkers when you realize it. They’re so damn close. Too damn close.

It…it’s jealousy. Of course you’re aware of that. Because Jaehee is special, important to you, and Zen is…in the way. Wedged like a wall between you.

…Of course he’s not the only wall, considering how to RFA plays into it all. Hell, you’re probably not even supposed to approach him like this so soon. The party is still a couple of days away and no one’s seen you yet, no one knows who you are. Well, Seven aside. He’s always the exception.  

He’s so nonchalant, sitting there in the park with sunglasses on and if the place weren’t so out of the way, tucked between copses of trees that hide him from street view, you’re sure he’d be swarmed by fans.

He’s composed. But not totally cool. Even from here you can see his fingers fidgeting with the cigarette held between them, his eyes glancing to his wristwatch every few seconds—because you asked him to meet you here? Because he’s going to see your face and meet you for the first time, before the others? Before...Jaehee.

It doesn’t matter. You have to ask him. You really do.

“ _Can you make Jaehee happy?_ ”

“Y/N?! It’s really you!”

Oh no. You came here with all the intent to rant and rave and puff up like a threatening cat because he hates cats and wouldn’t that just be the icing on the cake, but as soon as you open your spiteful mouth you feel the words die on your lips.

“I was surprised you called me out here to talk. Whatever it is, thank you for trusting me. I'm happy.”

Zen’s not a bad guy. Really, he’s a big damn nerd. No matter how popular he is. No matter how talented he is.

And he looks so damn _happy_ to see your face for the first time, eyes aglitter, face glowing in a radiant smile as he shoots to his feet like an excited puppy—an elegant, excited puppy anyway. No clumsiness about him. It’s such a nice expression you’re sorely tempted to ask for a pic and send it to Jaehee. Because it’s something she would love. He is…something she loves.

God, what the hell are you thinking? What are you doing here?

His sculpted smile falls into uncertainty as you don’t reply and you know this is your out. Your escape. To undo the damage you almost caused.

But you’re not a coward. Besides, how would you explain it at the party? Ha-ha I pretended to be the wrong person but this is actually me! Lame.

“Hi…Zen.” You almost cringe. Weak. What an anticlimactic greeting. But you’re not the nice one here. Jaehee is. You’re all salted caramel in your jealousy and she’s…pure sweetness. “God, I’m an idiot.” You sink onto the bench and drop your face into your hands, kneading at your brow. “Sorry. I called you out here without thinking and now I’m just wasting time on your busy schedule. Forget it. It’s not important.”

You hear the rustle of his coat as he slowly takes a seat beside you and you can feel his stare on the side of your face. “You’re not wasting my time. Something is clearly wrong here or else you wouldn’t have called, right?” He pauses. “All you’ve ever been is supportive of me, and Jaehee, too. If there’s something I can help with, I’d be glad to. You’ve already done so much, not just for us, but also for the RFA.”

Idiot. Idiot. How could you think of throwing jealous, scornful words at a precious member of the RFA? You nearly walked into your own ruination, there. And he really is a nice guy. Mature. No wonder he’s so successful now—one day he’ll be greater than the sun.

“I’m just a jealous idiot. I thought…I just…”

Zen laughs a little, incredulous. “This is about Jaehee? Don’t tell me you thought there was something between us? She is an incredible person, but it isn’t like that. You know that, Y/N.”

“I know.” You sigh and pull your hands away from your face, turning to look at Zen. “Like I said, I’m an idiot.”

“She’s fond of you, you know. She talks about you. She worries. You’re important to her. As more than just our lovely Y/N of the RFA. You realize that, don’t you? I understand being jealous, and I don’t think it’s a bad thing, but that’s the truth of it.”

“Are you trying to give me relationship advice, mister hasn’t-had-a-girlfriend-in-five-years?”

“Ouch.”

“Sorry. You’ll find one when you’re ready. I’ll even help you, if you want. And, hey, you’re doing better than Yoosung as far as dating experience goes, right?”

“Definitely! That boy…”

Maybe this meeting wasn’t a mistake. All your worries wash away, just by talking with him face-to-face like this. Maybe it’s another talent, hidden away. A calming effect he has on people. There’s more to him than just looks and acting skills. And Jaehee sees that. She always did. He’s…a good, reliable guy.

“…Zen.”

He looks up, meeting your eyes.

“Thanks for being there for Jaehee when she needed you.”

“No need to thank me, Y/N. But…maybe next time, you can be there instead.”

You wouldn’t plan for anything else.


End file.
